


Close

by bracelitperson



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Out of Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smut, i don’t care they’re cute and deserved to be happy, idk if Tyler is real or not, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: After a couple of months, Tyler comes back.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was bored so i thought i’d share this for some reason

_ I am Jack’s schoolgirl crush__._ Tyler had his head in my lap while he read Reader’s Digest  and giggled at whatever it said. You could see the smoke coming from behind the magazine and he taps me occasionally to show me the dumb shit written in the magazine.

“Babe,” He calls me babe now. “listen to this shit.” He’ll say before laughing loudly over the words. I chuckle and smile at him.I’m playing with his hair, pushing it back from his forehead and twirling the longer strands between my fingers. 

This is after everything. Project Mayhem, Fight Club. All in the past. After I got out of the hospital, Marla lived with me for a couple of months. One day, she kissed me on the cheek and said she was going out. I haven’t seen her since. I figured wherever she was was better than being near me. 

I was alone for a couple of weeks. Going back and forth from the apartment to my shitty 9-5 job. Not that the apartment isn’t shitty too. 

When I came home one day, there he was, leaning against the counter like he belonged there. I wish I could tell you I beat the shit out of him. Kicked him out. 

Instead, I stood there dumbfounded as he smirked at me with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. 

“Howdy, psycho-boy. Miss me?” That was all it took before I barreled into him. Embracing him strongly.

“Woah, at least buy a guy a drink first.” He patted my back as I pulled him impossibly closer. When I finally pulled back, he smirked at me and put his hands on my face. I know I probably looked so weak, so desperate to finally see him but I didn’t care. He leaned in so our faces were an inch from each other. Then he kissed me. The kiss was slow and desperate. And it was soft, really soft. You wouldn’t think Tyler Durden was capable of being this soft. When he pulled back, I whined like a bitch. 

He smiled. Like one of those genuine, shining eyes smiles. That’s when he kneed me in the stomach and punched me in the jaw. I barreled over on the floor, hitting my back against the crappy tile. He got down and straddled me, throwing the unlit cigarette somewhere on the floor.

“Now I forgive you for trying to kill me.” That’s when I reached up to grab his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. When we deepened the kiss, I felt his tongue fighting against my own. I moaned. He chuckled in my mouth.

“Someone’s eager.” I bit his lip till I could taste blood.

“Shut up.” I smeared the blood on his lips and he smirked down at me. 

“Wise talk for someone who’s on bottom.” He popped my shirt buttons one by one and dragged his fingers down my chest. I punched him in the face. He groaned when I turned us around. I’m straddling Tyler Durden. He rubbed the beginning of a bruise on his face. 

“You could’ve asked.” He stuck his lips out in a pout. Tyler Durden being adorable. I smiled at him.

“I’m sorry,  _pretty-boy_ .” I dragged it out and I heard the small moan that came out of his mouth. He always loved that nickname. He continued to pout.

“Not fair.” He whined as his hand slowly went up my leg, grabbing my dick. I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldn’t moan. He started stroking me.

“Come on, man, I wanna hear you.” I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t call me man when you have a hand on my dick.” 

“Fine,  _babe_ .” He stroked me faster and I groaned. He smirked. His hand dragged up so he could pop the button on my pants. I stopped him.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” He looked back up at me and turned his head to the side like a puppy. 

“What’s wrong with the floor?” I chuckled and stood above him, reaching my hand out to help him up. He took it and walked us to the bedroom. The bed isn’t really that much better than the floor. He ran his hand up my shoulder and pushed my shirt off before he pushed me on the bed. He straddled me again. 

_I am Jack’s incoherent thought._ He smirked at me in that Tyler way as he pulled my pants off. I reached under the seam of his shirt and helped him push it up. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to his abs. Or him. He ran his lips up my collarbone and bit the spot on my neck. My back arched.  I felt his smile on my skin and his chuckle vibrated through me. I was probably whining and writhing like a bitch in heat, but if you’ve seen Tyler you’d understand. 

The minute I see his crystal, dangerous blue eyes on mine I’m putty. I melt worse than my skin with the lye. His hands were dragging up and down my sides, holding down my hips to get better access to me. He was rubbing our dicks together while he kissed and licked and bit me. 

Then he stopped and I know I let out the most sad moan. He chuckled before he put his fingers in front of my mouth. I opened it and ran my tongue up them. And over them. And sucked harder than I’ve sucked anything before. I closed my eyes to concentrate and he scratched the inside of my mouth to get my eyes open again. 

That’s when he let out the most guttural, heart-wrenching moan I’ve heard. I almost came. I opened my eyes and saw him put his fingers in his mouth. 

They were dripping with our saliva when he wrapped his fingers around my cock.

“Huh.” He stopped for a second from my outburst and I pouted. 

“What?” His hair was so spiky from our frolicking. 

“Your hair is so spiky.” He chuckled before he got in position. I could feel the heat he radiated on my dick. He sunk down and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

“Can’t believe that’s what you’re thinking about-“ He let out a heavy grunt as he bottomed out. His breathing evened out after a while. He was just sitting on me, my cock in his ass. I ran my hands onto his hips to steady him and we made eye contact. Long, lingering eye contact. He kept his eyes on me as he pushed himself up and down again. 

He kept a pace, going faster by the second. He grunted with effort so I flipped us over. That must of made me hit it. His eyes closed when he let out a breathless moan. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his leg wrapped around my back. I didn’t wanna rush this. It was Tyler. So I pushed out slowly and back in again. He shuddered, his hand tracing down my sides and hooking on my hips. I was kissing up and down his chest, collarbone, that sharp jaw. He just looked at me with those eyes, and I knew he could tell how gone I was for him. I could tell he was just as gone for me too. 

He bit his lip, before bringing his mouth back to mine. His tongue was in my mouth when I picked up the pace. That’s when he detached and we just breathed each other’s air. I hit his prostate over and over, before he was basically growling in my mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

“I  _uh- _ fucking love you!” Then he comes against my stomach and moans loudly, His ankle digs into my lower back and I’m seeing stars. I think I moan or scream and my head falls down on his shoulder. I can feel his smile against my cheek. He kisses me on the jaw and the neck before I lift off him and fall beside him on the creaky bed. 

“I fucking love you, too.” His head immediately turns toward me with a smirk and I laugh. Laugh harder then I’ve ever laughed before. Maybe it was the irony. Or Tyler being Tyler. I put my head on his chest and pull the discarded blanket over us. I feel his come on my cheek. He brushes some hair off my sweaty forehead and lightly kisses me. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers it in my hair. His hand is wrapped around my back, rubbing soothing circles on my side. 

“It’s okay, Tyler. On a fucked-up fundamental scale.” He chuckles in my hair. I sigh, relaxing more against him. 

“I’m sorry, too. For killing you.” He nuzzled in my hair.  Tyler fucking Durden just nuzzled my hair. 

“No harm, no foul.” I picked my head up to look him in the eyes. He laughed when he saw his semen on my cheek. He rubbed it off with his thumb. 

“It’s just...” I tried to explain, but I couldn’t really get the words out. He left me. Tyler left for chaos and destruction. Everyone was the all-singing, all-dancing crap of the world. The piles of compost. No special snowflakes. But I was his exception. Then he left. And I had to kill him to end it. End all of it. I was really supposed to die too, but we’re both alive somehow. 

“I know. I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” He kisses me again. 

“I’ll never kill you again. I promise.” It kind of sounds like a mock. It’s not. I lay back down on his chest. 


End file.
